Computing devices are utilized by virtually everyone and in many different types of contexts (e.g., personal, social, professional, and so on). For example, it is common to see people communicating (e.g., telephone calls, text messages, emails, data transfer, and so forth) no matter where that person might be located (e.g., in a supermarket, in a library, taking public transportation, and so forth). As technology advances, so does the speed of communications and the demand for increased computing power. Further, data can be transferred across the country or across the globe in a matter of seconds. Based on the increased demands for computing capabilities, people are requiring more and more resources to be available for communicating electronically, whether the communication is with friends, family, coworkers, or others.
Computing technology has evolved such that touch screens and other devices (e.g., cameras) can track a user's movements and make intelligent decisions regarding those movements. It has also become more commonplace for users to share a single computing environment and work together and/or separately within that computing environment. Since the demand for electronic computing devices is at an all time high, it is important to provide users with anytime, anywhere computing capabilities.
As people interact with various computing experiences, it might be difficult for these people to know if the computing device understood the intended interaction. For example, several interactions from several users can occur simultaneously. In such cases, input confusion can lead to unexpected results.